Recently, approaches employing compressed gas as an energy storage medium, have emerged. In particular, compressed air is capable of storing energy at densities comparable to lead-acid batteries. Moreover, compressed gas does not involve issues associated with a battery such as limited lifetime, materials availability, or environmental friendliness.